Kamacuras
Kamacuras (カマキラス Kamakirasu) are a species of Kamacuras and can be used by anyone, but are mostly used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Most Kamacuras's are aggressive and territorial beasts, who aren't very strong on their own, but are though in large numbers. They are something like scavengers, scouring the lands for food. History Debut: The Mysterious Island Rises ShodaiKama's made their first appearance in where they were three found in Sevigocan Island, where three found FlamingoMask and the Units and attacked. The first ShodaiKama appeared to throw a boulder against FlamingoMask and the Units, only for Unit 8 Sonnet to then leap up and smash the boulder into pieces with her fists. FlamingoMask, Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet then got up and changed into giant size to fight against the three Kamacuras's. The three Kamacuras's then charged at the three. The third ShodaiKama slashed it's claws against Sonnet, to which Sonnet then punched against the third ShodaiKama's compound eyes. Brownie then repeatedly punched against the second ShodaiKama, hitting it hard. The second ShodaiKama then slashed it's claws at Brownie's ears, causing her to stagger back. FlamingoMask then blasted a Flamingo Beam against the first ShodaiKama, causing the first ShodaiKama to fly up, shrieking in pain. FlamingoMask then flew up and used Flamingo Chop against the first ShodaiKama, sending it falling down. The third ShodaiKama fought back by ramming against Sonnet, causing Sonnet to fall over. Sonnet then grabbed the third ShodaiKama by the arms and threw him down to the ground, then stepping down on him and breathing out a stream of fire from her mouth, frying the third ShodaiKama to crisp. Brownie then threw down the second ShodaiKama down to the ground, followed up by FlamingoMask kicking the first ShodaiKama down to the ground. Brownie then took out her Carrot Cannon and blasted the two ShodaiKama's, killing the second ShodaiKama. The first ShodaiKama then flew off and retreated. Sonnet was about to chase after it, but FlamingoMask then reminded Sonnet that they had more important matters to deal with at the time, so the first ShodaiKama was spared. The Beasts of Sevigocan Island The first ShodaiKama from before reappeared to cause trouble with the Units again as the Units searched for FlamingoMask in the jungles of Sevigocan Island. As the ShodaiKama fought them off for a while, up until their fight reawakened a nearby giant crocodile. Huge Crocodile transformed into his true form after sleeping his stone form and then entered the battle, swinging a boulder by smacking his tail at it, sending the boulder flying at the Units, to which Sonnet then destroyed the boulder with her fists. Kamacuras then ran up to fight Huge Crocodile, raising his claws. Huge Crocodile swung his tail against Kamacuras, bashing his tail repeatedly against it. Kamacuras slashed claws against Huge Crocodile's tail in an attempt to drive him off. Huge Crocodile roared in pain and then slowly reeled his tail away. Huge Crocodile then retaliated by biting into Kamacura's legs and then tearing them off. Kamacuras screeched and bled in pain, only then for Huge Crocodile to bite off Kamacuras's head and throw it away. Huge Crocodile then set sights on the Units and roared. Sleepless in Sollgell Island A lone ShodaiKama later appeared on Sollgell Island, in where it had heard from King Ghidorah XVII that BirthGoji was badly wounded and needed food, so the ShodaiKama went out to sea and collected some fish for food. ShodaiKama then appeared to BirthGoji and gave the fish to BirthGoji to feed him and get him back to health. Elsewhere... Another lone ShodaiKama appeared on Monster Island, playing with a rock. Gaira passed by and spotted the ShodaiKama and wondered how long it had been there, but then ignored the giant insect and moved on. ShodaiKama looked up and saw Gaira for a bit, but then focused back to playing with the rock, and then kicked it somewhere else, following it. The Creation of Monster Islands A few ShodaiKamas were seen flying around and observing the creation of the new additional islands for Monster Island and were among the first kaijus to visit. Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge A lone ShodaiKama spotted the Gloker Mother up in the skies of Monster Islands and then ran over to tell the other monsters, which it then met Anguirus 1955 first and talked to him. The same reporting ShodaiKama showed up for Gomora's meeting on Monster Island Gamma and agreed to his terms. Later on, during the battle against the Glokers, an army of ShodaiKamas appeared to battle the army of Glokers. While many were slain, many also took down a lot of Glokers. After the end of the battle, with the Monster Islands kaiju victorious, the ShodaiKamas flew in the sky and cheered and then flew aways. Training with EX Gomora Several ShodaiKama's cleaned up after the mess from the battle against the Glokers on Monster Islands the other day. One ShodaiKama got lazy however and then got eaten by KWC Kumonga, causing one ShodaiKama to flee in fear. BirthGoji vs. Ghidestroyer: Farewell! Several ShodaiKamas were seen praying for BirthGoji to succeed and for Ghidestroyer to fall. Later on, they were seen celebrating BirthGoji's victory and crowning of King of the Monsters and some were seen later attending Gomora's funeral. You Maniacs! Fight the Brutal Hitman Monster Several ShodaiKamas appeared at first minding their own business and looking for food out in the Arizona Plains, only to interrupt the battle between Rottweiler Herpes and TripGoji and Sevengar. As Rottweiler Herpes then aimed his spiky mace arm at TripGoji intent for the killing blow, a large pack of ShodaiKama then came in, knocking Rottweiler Herpes off balance and steering his attention away to them. Rottweiler Herpes then began to kill the ShodaiKamas, giving TripGoji and Sevengar enough time to escape. As he saw his two targets run off, Rottweiler Herpes cursed them again, only for some more ShodaiKamas to arrive and tackle him. Some were slain, but some also managed to escape in time. Godzilla Filius vs. King Godzilla: The Unknown Gojiran Creature vs. The Ultimate Fusion Beast Round 2 ShodaiKamas made a brief appearance where several were shown witnessing the fight between Godzilla Filius and King Godzilla, before then taking off. Jumbo Mecha Several ShodaiKamas perished during Jumbo Mecha's hunt for FlamingoMask. TripGoji Goes To Sevigocan Island A pack of ShodaiKama appeared grazing at Sevigocan Island as TripGoji and Sevengar went sight-seeing. Sedegan ended up disturbing them which angered the ShodaiKama; the ShodaiKama pack then flew up and attacked Sedegan. Abilities * Flight: '''ShodaiKama can fly up to fast speeds. * '''Spiked Claws: '''ShodaiKama can use it's sharp scythe-like claws for physical combat. Weaknesses * '''Weak: ShodaiKama aren't that strong and alone fare even worse, but in numbers can pose more of a threat. Trivia * ShodaiKama's puppet was also used to portray the Giant Praying Mantis. * Their first appearance in RP in one part where Sonnet fought and destroyed a ShodaiKama was an homage to Son of Godzilla. * The ShodaiKamas also act as default janitors for Monster Islands, often cleaning up after major battles. * The ShodaiKamas appear to be fairly widespread kaiju species, as many of them are present on Monster Islands, Solgell Island and Sevigocan Island. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Insects Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Predators Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Anyone)